StreamClan/Roleplay
Roleplay your StreamClan cats here. Always remember to sign posts with the four ~'s! Archives: '''None _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Stagfoot was outside camp, hunting, but very carefully- he would not venture out into any streams or get his little paws too wet. As heir to StreamClan he had precious, sought-after blood. Cats would kill for him ''and ''would kill him. He had to stay alert.---- Aspenstar prowled around camp, the large tabby looking every bit like her distant tiger ancestors. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry scented the air, her eyes narrowed. She picked up the scent of her brother, though she ignored it. 'Don't want to bother him, mother might get mad at me..' she thought, growling softly. The small she-cat sat down and quickly got caught up in her own thoughts. 03:20, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot stepped cautiously across the grass, wrinkling his nose. He was sure glad he was heir and didn't have to step into the yucky outside every day.--- Aspenstar pondered her children. Stagfoot had been the better choice for her, she'd thought- Darkberry was too reluctant. Yet Darkberry possessed and intelligence Stagfoot would never have. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:23, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost padde through the reeds, and found a huge clump of watermint, which he disappeared into. He picked off large collection of the stems before padding out, looking satisfied then anxious again. ''Okay, okay. I got watermint. I need lavender, comfry, marigold, burdock... oh no! What was the other one!? '' Frostshine meanwhile stalked a vole, keeping low to the ground, praying her snowy pelt wouldn't give herself away. 03:26, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry padded around the forest, scenting her brother again. She padded up tp him, her eyes narrowed. "Hey, Stagfoot." She meowed, her voice monotone, she was never known for her bubbly personality or kindness. One thing that put most cats off was her voice, it was soft yet dull and mostly lacking emotion. 03:29, March 7, 2017 (UTC) " Kestrelfrost," a voice sounded to the medicine cat's left. A white she cat stood before him- this was Brightwhisker of IceClan, StreamClan's allies. " Do you have our herbs ready?" --- Stagfoot screeched in surprise. He whirled around and tripped, falling on his side. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:04, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost jumped in surprise then relaxed a little when he turned to see Brightwhisker. "Oh, yes, well almost. I have watermint, juniper, dock, and horsetail. I still need a few more though," he mewed, anxiously flexing his claws. ''What was the name of the other one? Think! C...ch..bind... bindweed! '' 15:20, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes narrowed in the traditional IceClan scowl. "...hurry. We have injured warriors waiting on you," she replied scathingly. " And the longer I'm here the more likely it is for SunClan to find out I'm here." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:47, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost stiffened. "I can wait to collect the rest, I should check the wounded now," he meowed, quickly turning to a clump of marigold that was a tail-length away, ripping off a big chunck before turning to the herbs he had collected, pulling out cobwebs and sticking them to his fur before turning back to Brightwhisker. "Lead the way," his mew was muffled by the marigold. 17:28, March 7, 2017 (UTC) " No," the white she-cat growled. " I'm not going to take you up to my camp- just drop off the herbs with me, and I'll be on my way." She eyed the herbs, tail-tip waving back and forth. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost gave the she-cat a bit of a glare before dropping half the marigold on the ground, along with the cobwebs. "If someone's bleeding won't stop, I can come and help," he meowed, turning away to continue his herb quest. He honestly didn't understand why the Clans were at war. Who cares about owning a mountain anyway? 18:17, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry looked down at her brother, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you alright?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. The tabby sat down and calmly waited fir him to get back on his paws. 21:46, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker studied the StreamClan medicine cat. " Will you take me to your leader?" she asked, bending down to pick up the bundle of herbs. Her nose wrinkled in distaste almost comically.--- Stagfoot stumbled to his paws, blinking at his sister in alarm. "Y-yeah, I think so," he stammered. He turned around to study his pelt which was streaked with dirt. "... now my pelt's all dirty!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:08, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost turned back to Brightwhisker. "What for?" he asked, curiously. 23:19, March 7, 2017 (UTC) " So I can run away with her, duh," Brightwhisker said through a mouthful of herbs. She rolled her eyes. " Why do you think? I need to speak with her- Wolfstar dispatched me." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:21, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, whatever," Kestrelfrost said, beckoning the white she-cat along with his tail before trotting to camp. "Aspenstar!" he called to his leader when he entered. 23:23, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (tis aspenstar, not wolfstar xD). The large ginger tabby looked up. " What is it, Kestrelfrost-" she trailed off when she saw Brightwhisker. Alarm flashed briefly across her face. " IceClan. W-welcome to our humble home."--- Brightwhisker glanced around in distaste, dropping her herb bundle to speak with the leader. " Cut the pleasantries, Aspenstar, you're only still alive because we protect you. I have something important I need to discuss with you and your medicine cat."--- Aspenstar nodded, disappearing into her den which was located beneath two leaning boulders. She flicked her tail for Kestrelfrost to follow. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:27, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (whoops, got the leaders mixed lol) Kestrelfrost followed, the tip of his tail twitching anxiously. 23:30, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker waited until Kestrelfrost and Aspenstar were seated. She, too, was anxious- her ears kept flattening at random intervals, and her eyes were roaming the den nervously. " Kestrelfrost..." she addressed the medicine cat in a surprisingly soft tone. " Have you heard anything from StarClan? Anything about the possible outcome of this war?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:32, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, unfortanately," he meowed quietly, frowning. He hadn't had many dreams since his mentor passed. 23:35, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker closed her eyes briefly in distress. " The war is..." she paused briefly, considering her wording. "... not going according to plan. Should IceClan lose, StreamClan will suffer. We ''need ''your help, now, in these dire times."--- Aspenstar paused, sensing there was more. She shot a concerned glance at her medicine cat. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:40, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "What can we do?" Kestrelfrost asked, more to himself. He turned to Aspenstar. "I can try speaking to StarClan tonight," he mewed, a frown still on his face. ''I have before and they were silent. But maybe this time they will... They have to... They won't let our Clans fall, would they? '' 23:46, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar blinked gratefully at him. " Please do."--- Brightwhisker lashed her tail. " If they're not answering, I need you to run a raid or something. Press on SunClan's borders, show them your presence, make them fear you. ForestClan is useless, and they're on the other side of the mountain anyway." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:53, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost nodded, twitching his ears and remained quiet. --- Drizzleheart padded out of the warriors den with a long yawn. 23:58, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar didn't like the other warrior's tone. " You aren't any leader- you're only a second warrior, from what I've heard. Don't order me about."--- Brightwhisker stood, refusing to rise to the bait. " Think about what I've said, Aspenstar. Conduct that raid on SunClan or your Clan will fall." the white warrior nodded to both cats before leaving, taking the bundle of herbs with her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:03, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry stayed at the corner of camp, sinking her claws into the ground as she saw Brightwhisker. 'Stupid alliance..' She thought bitterly. 00:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost's eyes followed Brightwhisker as she left, looking troubled. ---- Drizzleheart looked around, boredly then spotted Darkberry sitting alone, he thought she looked a bit lonely. The silver tabby made his way over to her. "Hello, Darkberry," he greeted. 00:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, hello Drizzleheart.." She muttered, nodding politely. 'Odd, no one ever really speaks to me..' She thought, looking somewhat surprised. 00:11, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "How are you?" Drizzleheart asked, flicking his ears when a cool breeze hit them. 00:14, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar dropped her head. " What do I do?" she whispered.--- Stagfoot roamed around aimlessly some more. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, I'm fine I guess. How about you?" She replied, tilting her head. 00:26, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "I'm good, just a bit bored," Drizzleheart replied, awkwardly shuffling a paw. For as long as he could remember, he has had a crush on Darkberry, it felt a little weird to be talking to her, but he wanted to be her friend, even if she didn't like him back. "I was wondering if you'd... want to go hunting?" --- Kestrelfrost gave Aspenstar a sidelong glance. ''I wish I could help her... Wait - I can, can't I? If I can get StarClan to talk to me, I could help! '' 00:30, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Oh um sure, I need to make sure Stagfoot isn't dead anyways..." She replied, giving him a kind look. 'Maybe we could be friends..' she thought. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:33, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Drizzleheart huffed a laugh. "Let's go!" he mewed cheerfully, skipping out of camp. 00:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry walked after him, not really used to cats being cheerful around her. She padded out and looked around, her eyes narrowed. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:37, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Galebreeze rested in the nursery and Troutshade guarded over her, listening out for any sounds of his sister's moaning. 00:41, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot came into camp, still distressed about the mud on his fur.--- Aspenstar looked up to the ceiling. " I wish we'd never thrown our lot in with IceClan," she said bitterly. " Now I have to raid a Clan and risk harming my own." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:38, March 8, 2017 (UTC) (do they have a moonstone thing or do medicine cats just talk to starclan in their dreams?) "Everything will be fine, I'm sure, I hope..." Kestrelfrost tried to assure his leader, but trailed off when he thought it wasn't helping. "I'll try to get StarClan to talk to me, they'll know what to do. Everything will be fine," he mewed, sounding more confident then he felt. ---- Drizzleheart padded along more slowly, staying alert. 00:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC) (dreams). Aspenstar blinked. " I hope so." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:43, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry padded beside him, her eyes dark. "Not to seem rude, but why did you speak to me? No one ever does.." She muttered. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:45, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost nodded very quickly, twitching. "I need to finish my jobs for the day, then I'll do that," he promised, turning and leaving the den. ---- Drizzleheart's whiskers twitched. "You looked lonely," he said simply. 00:47, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry hissed softly but quickly shook her head. "I'm used to it by now.." She growled, flicking her fluffy tail. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:50, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Drizzleheart gave Darkberry a sidelong glance. "Why? Why does everyone... you know... ignore you?" ---- Kestrelfrost hurried across the clearing, flying out of camp and franticly searching for the rest of the herbs he needed. 00:58, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar watched her medicine cat leave.She closed her eyes and gazed around her den- despite being leader, she rarely slept here. Too many memories. Memories of someone she'd trusted, someone she'd ''loved, ''trying to kill her. Aspenstar unsheathed her claws in anger.--- Stagfoot stared at his sister, eyes round. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:54, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry shrugged, her eyes narrowed. She looked over and saw her brother, giving him a curt nod. "Hi Stagfoot." She muttered, her tail flicked. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 22:09, March 8, 2017 (UTC) " Oh, hi," the tom mumbled, casting an anxious glance at Drizzleheart. " I'm hungry. Can you hunt something for me?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:12, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "You want me to go get something for you? Why can't you do it? I know you don't leave camp much but it's not hard.." She muttered, her eyes narrowed. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 22:14, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot shuffled his paws, casting a glance in his mother's direction. " She- she doesn't like it when I go out much," he said quietely. " Someone might, um..." he trailed off. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I know. Yo could get killed.." She snapped, glancing at their mother coldly. She then turned and her eyes softened slightly. "Sorry, Stagfoot. I'll get you something soon.." She murmured, gently touching her tail to his shoulder. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 22:20, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar's eyes narrowed at her daughter.--- Stagfoot blinked gratefully. " Thank you so much!" he chirped, before trotting away. He turned around, and then realized he had no direction- so he flopped down in the middle of camp and began grooming his fur. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:28, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry let out a soft snarl, turning to look at her mother again. 'She never cared about me anyways..' she thought bitterly. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 22:30, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar met her daughter's icy stare, and felt irrational fear churn in her stomach. Those eyes reminded her exactly of her dead mate's before he sank his fangs into her throat over and over and over again. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:33, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry growled again and turned, padding out of camp. She walked to the river, her fur bristled. 'I'll catch prey for Stagfoot and then get back to camp...' she thought. Darkberry caught a fish and picked it up, walking back to camp. She padded over to her brother and dropped it at his paws, her tail flicked. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 22:38, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot's head shot up and his eyes lit with excitement. " Thanks, Darkberry!" he exclaimed, eyes round at the fish- it was a spectacular catch. He looked at her a bit enviously- what he wouldn't give for courage like her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:43, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry gave her brother a polite nod. "It's no problem, really." She replied softly. She sat down beside him and looked around the camp, sighing quietly. 'I'm happy no one has tried to hurt him yet..I wouldn't let the cat who hurt him live..' She thought, surprising herself. Darkberry looked over at her brother, somewhat happy to be around him. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 22:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot shifted slightly to give his sister room. He took large, hungry mouthfuls of the fish. " This is really-mmm- good," he mumbled, chewing, and turning sideways to look at his sister. He chewed noisily, messily, and ate like a child. " Hey, can I ask you something?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry looked over at him, not really bothered by the way he ate since she grew up with him. "Oh, uh sure." She replied, looking confused. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 23:24, March 8, 2017 (UTC) " When I, um, become leader," he said awkwardly, flattening his ears self-consciously. " Do you want some of my lives?" he looked at her with eyes rounded in childish innocence. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:50, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Stagfoot, I don't think it works that way.. It was a sweet and generous offer though.." She murmured gently, touching her nose to his ear. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 23:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot frowned, flicking his ear where his sister touched it with her nose. " I'll make it work," he declared. " You're my sister, we do everything together. Right?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:55, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, we do.. But I think this is one thing we can't do together.. I'll always be willing and ready to help you if you need me though." She murmured, laying down beside him. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 23:58, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Troutshade pardoned himself from his sister's side, only to return as he heard very faint moaning. ''Galebreeze...! 23:58, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot let out a huff, resting his head on his paws. What would happen if he did something wrong- then what? His sister couldn't correct him. What would he do without her guidance? [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:12, March 9, 2017 (UTC) "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked at her brother. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:14, March 9, 2017 (UTC) After a long time, Kestrelfrost finally found all of his herbs and trugged into camp slowly, face stuffed full of herbs and tired. 02:12, March 9, 2017 (UTC) " I'm worried," Stagfoot pouted. " I don't wanna be leader." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:49, March 9, 2017 (UTC) "Why not? Aspenstar picked you for a reason." She replied, flicking her tail. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:19, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry sat near her brother, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her mother. 'I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much..' she thought, growling softly. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:12, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot simply huffed in response.--- " Darkberry, Stagfoot," Aspenstar called, voice quavering slightly. " Come into my den." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:15, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry growled, looking annoyed. "Better not keep mother dearest waiting." She muttered, walking over to the den. She slipped in and sat as far away as she could, her eyes narrowed. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:17, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar looked uncomfortable, shrinking as far away from her daughter's presence as she could. Stagfoot entered, flopping down, and frowning. He'd never seen his mother look so serious. " Darkberry," Aspenstar growled. " What on earth is wrong with you? Why do you always act to sullen around me? We can't have that- we can't put out a bad image for the Clan!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:19, March 10, 2017 (UTC) "It's not my fault you hate me! I never did anything wrong, though it seems you blame me." She snapped, her fur bristled along her spine. "You clearly wish I wouldn't have been born, I see the way you look at me like I'm a monster." She added, her tail flicking. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:23, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar's ears flattened. " I don't look at you like that..." she whispered. Stagfoot gaped at his sister. " S-stop it, Darkberry!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:27, March 10, 2017 (UTC) "Yes you do, I'm not stupid!" She snapped, hissing softly. She then turned to face her brother, her eyes cold. "You wouldn't understand this Stagfoot, she loves you." She muttered, her fur still bristled along her back. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:29, March 10, 2017 (UTC) " I love both of you!" Aspenstar cried. " I've tried so hard- you have ''no ''idea what it's like, knowing what- what he did..." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:36, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry whipped around to face her, her eyes narrowed. "What who did?" She muttered, tilting her head slightly. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:38, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar closed her eyes briefly, overwhelmed with pain. " Your father," she whispered. " I trusted him, I ''loved ''him. What a fool I was- he was my deputy and he cornered me, and-and killed me, over and over... he said he'd kill me until all my lives were gone. You look just like ''him." ''[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:28, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry looked shocked for a moment and shook her head. "I look like him, so you think I'll be like him? We might not get along a lot of the time but I'd never hurt you.." She whispered, her eyes dull. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 01:37, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar dropped her head. " I am so sorry..." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry shook her head,her eyes dark. "No need to be.." She muttered, her head low. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 23:32, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Larkshade curiously poked his head into the warrior's den, worrying about Cloudshade. His sister had refused to come outside, once again. "C'mon, Cloudy...it's a nice day out, beautiful and sunny!" He attempted to coax her out, but it seemed to be doing more harm than good. "That's just my point, Larkshade!" The agonizing voice of Cloudshade rang out from deep within the den.'Ferret Wrangler''' 19:17, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Drizzleheart hung around nearby the three cats who talked. He wasn't evesdropping, but he could sense something was wrong... 23:48, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry padded out of her mother's den, her head low. 'Does she really think I'd hurt her likemy father did?' she thought, somewhat hurt. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 23:51, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:StreamClan Category:Roleplay